Vanity
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall love James' vanity.


**Vanity **

**Pairing: Kendall and James **

**Summary: Kendall loves James' vanity**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

It was just a normal day at the Palmwoods, the sun was shining, the usual inhabitants of the luxurious complex's pool propped against various sun loungers flipping idly through scripts, eyes scanning the pages as they soaked up the never ending warmth that radiated from the LA sun.

"James get away from the mirror, I have a date with the new girl and I need to see if I look okay." Carlos screeched his small body pressing against James' tall muscular figure, unable to make him budge.

Yeah it was just another normal day. For the past hour and a half, James had been stood in front of the long mirror attached to the wall running his lucky comb through his already perfect hair. It wouldn't have been so bad but the pretty boy had grown the habit of talking to himself in the mirror claiming that the reflection in the glass replied.

It was funny; the reflection always seemed to tell James that he was one of the best looking, talented, ambitious, Cuda man spray wearing, headshot carrying people that he had ever seen. Some of the time the other three found it funny but there were times like today when the other three became annoyed by the brunette friends' actions.

"James move, you know how important this date is to Carlitos." Kendall said his voice commanding; ignoring the glare the Latino sent his way, sending a shiver down James' spine.

The tall boy turned, a pout gracing his features which quickly dropped when he was met by the blondes' intense green eyes. James quickly shuffled to the side, tearing his eyes away from Kendall's, not wanting the blonde to see what he did to the pretty boys' body.

That's right; James had a crush on Kendall. No, the tall boy wasn't gay, he was bi deeming himself to pretty to keep it all to one gender. He had come out to the others and they accepted him, claiming that it didn't make him any different from the James they'd grown up with and loved. But there was something that had always bugged James, even though Kendall had been there telling him the same as Logan and Carlos, there was something in the blondes' eye which made the pretty boy uneasy. He hoped more than anything that it wasn't well hidden disgust or hatred, unsure if he would be able to live if Kendall hated him.

Ever since James had met Kendall, the tall boy had admired his friend turning into something more as the years went by, the shorter boys' confidence making James strive to be the person he is today. The brunette had always felt closer to Kendall more than he did Logan and Carlos, the blonde being the one that he went to when the school bully targeted him for looking like he did. It was during this time that James realised his feelings had changed towards the bushy browed boy, loving the feel of the blondes' arms around him, a hand running up and down his back in a soothing matter.

It was after that James started to pay more attention to Kendall, admiring the way his hair fell messily yet somewhat perfectly over his forehead, losing himself in those sparkling emerald orbs, finally noticing the dimples that cut into Kendall's flawless skin every time he smiled. The tall boy had always loved Kendall's personality but now he started paying close attention to the way the blonde acted around him, Logan and Carlos. But the best was yet to come.

It had been just another day in Minnesota, Carlos and Kendall scheming together to get the girls' hockey team wet, dragging both James and Logan in before being chased and beaten down the streets of Minnesota. They had dragged their sore bodies back to Kendall's taking refuge in watching the latest Pussycat Dolls video before the footage that changed his life came on. The majority of that evening passed by in a blur but one moment repeatedly played through James' head on a regular basis. Kendall had stood up for him that night, shouting at the once famous Gustavo Roccque for dismissing James as untalented and lacking in the 'fire' he was looking for.

After that, the rest of the night seemed to go downhill, Gustavo turning up unexpectedly at the Knight's residence, James watching sorrowfully as the large man offered Kendall the chance of a lifetime. It was made marginally better by the blonde turning down the offer but the pretty boy was still slightly saddened by the fact that the shorter boy didn't fight for James to have the chance. He had attempted to avoid the bushy browed boy the next day but had been reluctantly dragged to the grocery store by Logan and Carlos, where he stood ungracefully pouting as his smaller friends attempted to persuade Kendall into taking the once in a lifetime opportunity. What happened next though will forever be imprinted on James' mind, most of it a haze but the tall boy could distinctly remember Kendall standing off to Gustavo, demanding that the rotund man take the other three as well as him.

It was from that day on that James began to believe that his feelings for Kendall were slowly changing into something more, each day spent with the blonde making him believe it was love instead of just an experimental crush.

"James, James, JAMES!" The pretty boy broke out of his thoughts and turned to look towards the couch where Kendall sat, a smirk spreading across his features.

Ignoring the blonde, James turned back to the mirror, admiring his reflection as he began to run his comb through his hair again. Looking into the mirror, James lost himself in his reflection, eyes roaming over the tight grey long sleeved shirt covering his muscular chest and abs. The mirror cut off just after his jeans began but the tall boy still knew that the tight denim hugging his legs looked good even great.

"Wow, you really lose yourself when you look in the mirror heh?" Kendall's voice broke James out of his trance, hazel eyes snapping up to look at the mop of blonde hair hovering behind his reflection.

"Huh?" James couldn't think of anything to say, especially with Kendall's body pressed against his.

The pretty boy couldn't think of anything coherent to say, as he felt the blonde's belt press against the seat of his jeans. If he was correct it seemed like the shorter boy was pressing closer than normal and comfort for James. He wasn't complaining though, the feeling of the blondes' body against his shooting warmth in his body; however it didn't take long for the brunette to realise that the heat was heading to his groin, jeans slowly growing tighter than normal.

"See you spend so much time looking in the mirror you've forgotten how to talk to real people," Kendall chuckled, taking a step back from the taller boy before walking out of the apartment.

Checking his reflection in the mirror, James realised that his cheeks were flushed scarlet, the colour standing out against his tanned skin. Taking a quick peek over his shoulder, the pretty boy let out the breath he was holding when he saw that he was the only one who was left in the apartment. Were the last few minutes real or had James just dozed off again.

Every fibre in his body shouted real and it was confirmed by the tightness in his jeans, cock pressing slightly against the material of his boxers. Shaking his head, James willed his body to calm down, letting out a sigh when he felt his length return to its flaccid state, body temperature lowering significantly. Deciding to take advantage of being home alone, James slumped down onto the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping over to his guilty pleasure of America's next top model.

Meanwhile down at the pool, Kendall lounged against one of the sun loungers, a small smile never leaving his lips as he replayed his conversation with James. The feeling of his hips pressed against James was forever imprinted in Kendall's mind; the warmth surrounding the pretty boys' body resonated through the blondes' own body, filling him with a sense of comfort.

There was no denying he liked girls, having dated Jo for nearly a year but there was something about the pretty boy that made Kendall question his sexuality. He wasn't sure if it was the sleek brown locks, bright hazel eyes, plump lips begging to be kissed or the tall boys' amazing washboard abs which always managed to make Kendall a wreck.

Even before they moved out to LA, Kendall was enthralled by the being that was James. However he couldn't act on it, being the leader meant he had to keep it together, to protect his friends and always an uncertainty lingering in the back of his mind that James would hate him if he acted on his feelings. Pushing his feelings aside, Kendall threw himself into a mixture of school and work yet still finding time to practice hockey with his three best friends, heart flipping whenever James was thrown to the ice.

But that was when everything changed. After a long and strenuous day, the four boys' had slumped down on Kendall's sofa wanting nothing but to relax and allow the pains of being beaten by various girls and hockey sticks ebb away. But then an advert decided to appear on the blondes' TV, placing one of the most ludicrous ideas into James' head. The rest of the night was a blur except for one unforgettable moment when James was told he had no talent or 'fire'.

Allowing his feelings to get the better of him, Kendall had bolted from his hiding spot to confront Gustavo, shocking both himself and the others' as he ranted on and on about the fat man's talent or lack of. Of course it had gotten them into trouble but it was worth it to see the small smile the pretty boy sent him as they were driven to the Knight's residence in the back of a police car.

But all of that was in the past now, the four of them enjoying their new lifestyle even if it did mean watching various girls throwing themselves at James whenever he entered a room or the pool area. It slightly hurt Kendall to think that James may not ever reciprocate his feelings but as long as he was close to the tall boy even as a friend, the blonde would be happy.

For the rest of the day James avoided not only Kendall but Logan as well knowing that if the smart boy was in the room, the blonde wouldn't be far behind. They were just like him and Carlos, partners in crime but with slightly more brains that the pretty boy and the Latino.

He skulked in his room, body above the covers as his hands rested behind his head. He had heard the front door open, Logan and Kendall's voices floating through the empty apartment but James made no sign of moving from the bed, eyes constantly fixed to the ceiling, tracing the various patterns which adorned the surface.

The sound of rattling filtered through from the kitchen, signalling that Logan was cooking dinner. It made sense to the tall boy that the smart boy fed them, considering the other three were more likely to burn down the kitchen if they attempted to cook. Plus Logan was the best cook out of the four of them. It was another hour until James heard the sounds of pots and pans clattering together stop, the delicious smell that had been wafting through the apartment making James' stomach growl and his mouth water.

He had heard Carlos come back from his date; the small boys' usually cheery demeanour depleted suggesting that the date didn't go as the tan boy planned. The brunette continued to rest on top of his bed, thinking through everything and nothing at the same time. That was until a small almost timid knock reverberated against the wood of the door.

"Yes Logan." James said, raising himself so he was propped on his elbows.

"Dinner's ready," Logan replied, no sign of the smart boy entering the room.

Letting out a soft sigh, the tall boy heaved his body into a sitting position on the side of the bed. Running his hands over his hair to make sure everything was in place; James allowed his legs to carry him out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Kendall's voice carried down to him from the living room, as the blonde attempted to cheer Carlos up.

Walking into the living room, James felt his cheeks heat up as Kendall's eyes snapped up immediately to meet his, attention wavering from the conversation he was having with Carlos. Breaking the staring contest the blonde both wanted and started, James was just about to go and join Carlos on the sofa when Logan's voice rang out across the room.

"Dinner is served," the smart boy announced, mock bowing as he brought the first set of plates to the table.

James followed Carlos' eagerly moving figure, a small chuckle leaving the tan boy at Logan's actions. It was good to see that the date hadn't ruined the small boys' happy mood. Taking his place next to Carlos at the table, the pretty boy inwardly groaned as Kendall sat opposite him, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

James hid his eyes under his bangs, paying close attention to the plate of food that had been put in front of him. A steaming pile of spaghetti and meatballs sat in front of him, mouth watering as he realised yet again how good a cook the smart boy was.

"Thanks Logie, this looks great." James said, spearing a meatball onto his fork; ignoring the playful frown Logan sent his way for using his nickname.

"Yeah Logan this is great," Carlos chirped in, raising his head from his plate for the first time since it had been put in front of him.

James couldn't help but laugh as he took in his best friends face. Tomato sauce was smeared across the small boys' lips and chin, a strand of spaghetti hanging from the corner of his mouth and the best of it was a smudge of sauce smeared on the tip of Carlos' nose.

"What do you look like," James said, shaking his head in amusement as he passed the Latino a napkin.

"Yet again the only thing you care about is looks." Kendall said green eyes boring straight into hazel orbs.

The brunette suddenly had trouble breathing; he couldn't believe Kendall has just said that to him. He was shocked to think the blonde believed that and a quick look around the table showed that Logan and Carlos were in the same state he was. dropping his fork to his plate with a loud clang, James pushed himself away from the table unable to meet anyone's eyes as he walked away, heading straight back to his room.

Opening the door, James stormed in, making sure to slam the door behind before throwing himself on the bed, burying his head into his pillow, allowing the tears to spill down his face. Yes, he could be narcissistic and superficial but there was a lot more to him than that and Kendall knew it.

The tears fell thick and fast as James replayed the blonde's comment over and over in his head. If he didn't feel the way he did for Kendall the pretty boy was sure the comment wouldn't have bothered him but because of his feelings for the blonde, it hurt more than it probably should have.

James' shoulder shaking sobs soon turned into gentle sniffles and hiccups as sleep overwhelmed the tall boy, eyes fluttering closed as he let out a small yawn. Repositioning his head on the pillow to avoid the wet patch he had created, James closed his eyes as his body sagged against the covers.

Back at the dining table, Kendall lowered his head, focusing on eating his dinner in an attempt to ignore the glares Logan and Carlos sent his way. He hadn't meant for the comment to sound as harsh as it did. He wanted to do nothing but go into their room and apologise to the pretty boy but Kendall knew it was probably best to let James cool off for a bit.

Looking up, Kendall was met by intense stares from both Logan and Carlos, the Latino's usually happy go lucky spirit replaced by something the blonde had only ever seen when the school bully had targeted James.

"Not cool dude," The tan boy let out a huff as he picked up his plate and headed towards the couch.

The regret that the blonde was feeling immediately intensified as Logan moved to join Carlos on the sofa. If only he could rewind time and take it back.

The blonde wasn't hungry anymore but forced himself to eat some of what Logan had served up, each mouthful landing heavily in his stomach. It was obvious that he was banned from joining Carlos and Logan so when he had managed to eat some of his dinner, Kendall placed the plate in the sink and returned to the dinner table, eyes darting between the pair on the couch to the hallway where James had disappeared.

Kendall couldn't only bare an hour sat at the table before he got off and shuffled in the direction of the room he shared with James. Reaching the shut door, the blonde took a breath before slowly opening the door, eyes immediately searching James out.

The pretty boy was huddled on top of his covers, shoulders hunched as his chest rose and fell evenly signalling that the taller boy was sleeping. Part of Kendall was glad that James was asleep so he didn't have to confront the situation but part of him wanted to apologise to the brunette and make everything better.

Stripping down to his boxers, Kendall wearily climbed into bed, pulling the covers tightly over his body as he let himself fall into the blackness sleep brought. Tomorrow would be different, tomorrow Kendall would apologise to James and everything would go back to the way it was, well hopefully.

"_Who's better looking than you," Mirror James asked. _

"_No one," Real James replied, lucky comb moving smoothly through his hair. _

_Kendall felt his body grow hotter as he watched the pretty boy talking to himself in the mirror hips swaying from side to side. _

"_Who's hotter than you?" _

"_No one," James smiled brightly as he continued to observe himself. _

"_Too damn right," Kendall whispered in the tall boys' ear, hands moving to grip his hips. _

_The blonde heard and felt the brunette's breath hitch. Not wanting to waste time with foreplay, Kendall brought his hands round to James' belt, quickly undoing it as he pressed hot open mouthed kisses along the tall boys' neck and shoulder. Popping the button of James' jeans, Kendall made quick work of pulling them down, a moan echoing in his throat as he took in the pretty boys' creamy cheeks. _

"_Bend over," Kendall demanded, hands groping the smooth skin as he waited for the brunette to comply. _

_Pressing his hands against the glass, James leant forward sticking his ass in the air for Kendall's inspection. _

_The blonde pressed a finger between the tall boys' cheeks, cock growing harder as the digit dipped into James' well prepared entrance. _

"_You're already loose," Kendall said, a smirk spreading across his face. _

"_Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about you in the shower, so I fingered myself," James panted, pressing against the finger placed against his opening. _

_Kendall moaned as he pictured the pretty boy in the shower, body glistening as two or even three fingers tunnelled into the tall boys' body, the blonde's name spilling from James' perfect plump lips. _

_Tearing his jeans open, Kendall took a deep breath before gripping James' hips, entering the tall boy in one swift hard thrust. _

"_Ngh, Kendall, harder, faster," James moaned, his hips pressing back against the shorter boy._

_Pulling back, Kendall thrust hard and fast into the body below him, eyes unable to leave the mirror in front of him, pace increasing as he watched James' mouth open and close, the pretty boy to enthralled by the pleasure coursing through his veins to form anything remotely coherent. _

Kendall woke with a gasp, a thin sheet of sweat spread across his body. Looking over at the figure in his bed, the blonde sighed with relief when he saw that James was still asleep. For some weird reason pleasure shot through his body when he heard James snuffle in his sleep. It was then that Kendall remembered the persistent bulge in his boxers.

Resting his body against the headboard, Kendall focused on the wall as he willed his body to calm down. It took a while but soon enough, Kendall's length returned to its flaccid state.

A whimper broke Kendall out of his haze and the blonde turned his head towards James, focusing on the small shivers that racked the brunette's body. Climbing quietly out of bed, the blonde made his way to his dresser, pulling out the spare blanket he had kept here when he was ill. Turning back, the blonde unfolded the material and placed it gently over the pretty boy, a soft smile spreading across his features as he watched James snuggle further into the covers.

Happy with his actions, Kendall climbed back into bed, turning his back to the pretty boy as he drifted back to sleep.

The next morning seemed to roll round to quickly for Kendall and the blonde was disappointed when he sat up in bed, noticing that James was nowhere to be seen. Quickly relieving himself, Kendall dressed himself in a set of clean clothes before heading out to the kitchen.

Yet again he was met by stony silence from Carlos which the blonde could understand seeing how close he was too James. Logan however managed to muster up a small smile and a "Good morning", passing Kendall a plate of pancakes.

Breakfast was a silent affair, Kendall dying to ask where James was but refraining as he knew that neither boy would tell him. Carlos was the first too finish, shooting Logan a small smile before leaving the apartment. The blonde wanted to ask if he was going to see James but stopped himself at the last minute, knowing the tan boy could be quite stubborn and awkward he wanted to be. That just left Logan.

The bushy browed boy watched as the smart boy collected his school stuff and set it out on the table. Still unsure if Logan would help him or not, Kendall retreated back to his room, grabbing his phone off the nightstand.

Dialling James' number, Kendall sighed when it went straight to voicemail. The blonde tried three more times before he finally gave up, typing out a quick text to the pretty boy.

**James please talk to me, I'm so so sorry.**

Walking back into the living room, Kendall slumped on the couch watching Logan work as he waited for James to reply. Ten minutes and there was no reply, by now Kendall was splayed full length along the couch, tossing his phone up in the air. Twenty minutes later and Kendall was pulling his hair in frustration. James still hadn't replied and it was slowly driving the blonde crazy.

Turning to look at Logan, Kendall decided to do what he planned from the beginning.

"Logie," Kendall started, eyes focused solely on the smart boy.

"What," Was the pale boys' reply, eyes never leaving his work.

"Will you please please please text James and get him to come back to the apartment so I can apologise," Kendall begged, hands pressed together in front of him.

He was met by a raised eyebrow from the small boy.

"Give me a reason," Logan said attention now on the blonde.

"Ummm, I'll give you twenty bucks for your date with Camille," Kendall didn't know why that was the first thing that came to his mind but from the look on Logan's face it worked.

"Fine," Logan huffed, holding his hand out ready for payment.

Sighing mainly to himself, Kendall rooted around in his pocket for the money. Handing it over to his smug looking best friend, Kendall watched as Logan typed out a quick text, dropping the phone onto the table once he had finished, his hands moving rapidly as he cleared away his school stuff.

Grabbing his phone, Logan headed towards the door, turning back before he left.

"Don't make him cry again," The smart boy said before walking out, leaving Kendall alone.

Sitting on the couch, the blonde tried to work out what he was going to say to James when he got home but all that went through his mind was his dream from last night. Looking over at the mirror hanging on the wall, the blonde felt his body grow hotter as images of James bent over in front of the mirror, Kendall thrusting into him from behind flashed through his mind.

That's when he realised words weren't going to suffice as an apology. Quickly getting off the sofa, Kendall made his way over to the mirror, fingers curling around the edges as he lifted it away from the wall. Shifting his grip on the object, the blonde turned and headed towards his room, moving slowly in case he dropped it.

Upon entering the room, Kendall carried the mirror over to his dresser, gently setting it down against the wood. Moving towards his bed, the bushy browed boy examined the angle before adjusting to his liking. Stepping back, Kendall admired his work before dropping on the bed to wait for James.

James sat at the pool in his usual seat, soaking up the LA sun, last night replaying in his head. That's until a small shadow appeared over him. Looking over, the pretty boy smiled when he realised it was Carlos stood next to his seat.

"You okay, you weren't at breakfast," The Latino asked, sitting on the end of a spare sun lounger.

"I'm fine, just need some time to think," James replied, raising his sun glasses to the top of his head.

A vibrating noise stopped Carlos from answering and James moaned as he looked down at his phone. Pressing the ignore button, the pretty boy turned his attention back to Carlos.

"Who was that," The tan boy asked, settling his body against the sun lounger.

"Kendall," James replied, tone sharp and clipped, even though he knew he shouldn't be taking it out on the Latino.

The pair sat in silence, James' phone vibrating every now and again, each call ignored, the pretty boy not ready to talk to Kendall. The tall boy let out an annoyed breath as his phone vibrated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Kendall still," Carlos asked, his attention unwavering from the Jennifer's.

"Yeah, he says he's really sorry," James said, sorrowing lacing his tone.

The pair fell back into their silence, Carlos watching every girl at the pool while James continued to think about the night before. Ten minutes passed peacefully until James' phone vibrated once more.

"For god's sake," the brunette exclaimed as he picked up the object, quickly debating whether to throw it in the pool or not. But his mind soon changed when he saw the message was from Logan asking if he wanted to hang in the apartment.

"Hey," James said shaking Carlos out of his girl induced trance, "I'm heading back to the apartment to hang with Logan,"

The Latino nodded absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving the Jennifer's. Laughing to himself, James left his small friend in that one place he called heaven, his long legs carrying him quickly to the elevator.

Back at the pool, Carlos suddenly realised what James had said. Why was Logan asking James to hang with him in the apartment, wasn't he on a date with Camille. He moved to tell the pretty boy this but soon realised that James was gone. Shaking his head, now thoroughly confused the tan boy turned his attention back towards the Jennifer's.

"Logan, hey Logan you here," James called, shutting the front door behind him. Kendall felt his heart beat faster as James' voice floated through the apartment.

"James," He called, not moving from his spot on the bed.

It took a few minutes but soon the distinct sound of James' footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall as the pretty boy made his way to their shared room. It was a few seconds longer before the brunette's face peered around the door frame, the smile that had adorned his face dropping slightly as he looked at Kendall.

"Have you seen Logan?" The pretty boy asked, his eyes scanning the area next to Kendall.

"Yeah, he went to the movies with Camille." Kendall replied, body preparing itself for what was to come.

"What, he text me and said he wanted to hang in here." James said body straightening making it clear to the blonde that he didn't want to be near him.

Kendall didn't say anything as he watched the tall boys' head disappear from the doorframe. He waited a few seconds before clearing his throat and calling, "James' you know I'm sorry right."

The once retreating footsteps could be heard making their way back to the bedroom, James' full body on show this time as he stood in the doorway.

"You shouldn't have said it in the first place," James' voice was clipped, the tall boy swallowing hard to keep his emotions at bay.

"I know and I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said it." Kendall's tone was pleading; he really did want James to forgive, mainly because he didn't want to lose his crush and best friend and partly because he wanted his plan to work.

"Fine," It was obvious James was just saying this to shut him up so the blonde decided to put his plan into action.

"It's obvious you don't believe me so I want to show how sorry I am." Kendall said pushing himself on the bed and slowly making his way over to James.

"Close your eyes,"

The pretty boy followed the blonde's instructions, a small shiver running down his back at Kendall's tone. It was low and commanding, something which sent the tall boys' heart into overdrive.

It was only a minute or so before the brunette felt Kendall's body in front of his, the shorter boys' scent overwhelming his senses. The pretty boys' heart stopped when he felt a pair of soft warm lips pressed against his own. They stayed gently pressed against his own allowing him to pull away if he wanted but James did the opposite.

Bringing his hands forward, the tall boy gripped Kendall's hips as he began to slide their lips against one another's revelling in the warmth that radiated throughout their bodies. The blonde's tongue lapped eagerly at James' bottom lip, the pretty boy easily parting his lips granting Kendall access, a small moan spilling forward when the shorter boy pushed their tongues together. Kissing Kendall was one the best things James had ever experienced and considering he had kissed a lot of people that meant a lot. The blonde's tongue rolled around his mouth, pressing against every hot inch of James' mouth before coming back to flick against the brunette's, tempting the boy into a battle for dominance which he easily won, swallowing every sensual moan that the pretty boy let slip.

The brunette was left panting when Kendall broke the kiss, placing open mouthed kisses along the pretty boys' cheek to his ear where he drew the sensitive skin into his mouth, tugging every now and again, body growing even hotter with each moan that left James' mouth. Tugging on the skin between his teeth one final time, Kendall licked and nibbled a path down James' neck, stopping when he reached the pretty boy's rapidly beating pulse point. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, the blonde sucked harshly against the tan skin, pulling back to admire the blossoming purple mark adorning the brunette's neck.

"Ngh Kendall more," James moaned his grip on the blonde's hips tightening.

Pulling back, the blonde ran his hands over James' chest down to the hem of the pretty boy's shirt, gripping the material in his fingers before pulling it up and over James' head revealing the tall boys' magnificent chest and abs. Kendall felt his cock press against the confines of his jeans as his eyes hungrily raked over every inch of the brunette's exposed skin.

Wrapping a hand around the tall boys' wrist, Kendall yanked him towards his bed, pushing him down before straddling James' hips. Running his fingers down James' chest, the pretty boy gasping at the blonde's fingertips ghosted over his nipples. The brunette whined as Kendall's fingers lightly traced each defined ab, soon turning into a moan when he felt the shorter boys' mouth engulf his nipple, tongue teasing the hardened bud before grazing his teeth over it.

"K...K...Kendall." James moaned, his body writhing beneath the smaller boy. He couldn't believe this was happening and he knew that he should be questioning what was going on but with Kendall's mouth greedily sucking on his nipple like it was, James couldn't find it in himself to stop.

"Fuck," The pretty boy lurched upwards, eyes rolling back into his head as Kendall ground his hips down, creating the blessed friction the tall boy longed for.

Kendall pulled back with a smirk; taking in the brunette's mussed up hair, hooded eyes and red parted lips. Grinding his hips down once again, the blonde but his lip to stifle his own moan as James arched his back, a guttural moan spilling past his parted lips, hips bucking up in an attempt to create some more of that delicious friction.

Kendall smiled at the boy below him before leaning back down, continuing his journey down James' perfect body. Tracing his tongue over every one of the pretty boys' defined abs, Kendall carried on heading south, stopping to nip at the tall boys' navel before dipping his tongue inside. The moan James let out sent pleasure racking through the shorter boys' body landing hot and hard on his groin.

"You're wearing too many clothes," James panted, his hand trailing down to run through Kendall's hair.

Taking a step back, Kendall smirked at James before trailing his hands down his chest and stomach to grip the hem of his shirt. The blonde made sure to take his time removing his shirt, giving glimpses of his slightly sun kissed skin before teasingly dropping the material back in place.

"Ngh, Kendall come on," James whined, one hand moving to palm himself through his jeans.

Watching the brunette palm himself, Kendall felt his cock press fervently against the confines of his jeans. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer, the blonde ripped the shirt over his head, sighing as the cooler air embraced his skin. Bringing his hands to his belt, the shorter boy made quick work of his jeans, kicking the material to the side when it pooled around his ankles.

Deciding that James was going to remove his last article of clothing, Kendall stepped back towards the bed, knocking James' hand away before replacing it with his own. Pressing firmly against the bulge in the pretty boy's jeans, the blonde watched as James thrust his hips up before removing his hand ignoring the whine of protest from the boy below. Popping the button of the brunette's jeans, Kendall made quick work of the zipper, fingers curling around the waistband of both jeans and boxers before yanking the material down James' legs.

The tall boy let out a squeak as he was fully exposed to Kendall. Attempting to cover himself, James frowned when Kendall gripped his wrists and pinned them to his sides; eyes raking hungrily over the pretty boys' naked body, stopping when they reached the brunette's member.

"Why am I the only one naked," James protested, fighting the hands pinning his wrists.

"Well you can change that," Kendall replied, releasing James' wrists.

Using his height and muscle to his advantage, the pretty boy flipped them over so he was straddling Kendall's hips. He curled his fingers around the waistband of the blondes' boxers, yanking the material away; quickly rectifying the situation. A moan left both of their throats as their bare erections rubbed together, a bead of pre cum running down their lengths, each unsure of who it belonged to.

"Hands and knees," Kendall panted, not wanting to wait any longer.

James didn't question the blonde, climbing off the boy below him to take the required position. It was then he noticed the mirror propped against the dresser opposite Kendall's bed. He let out a shaky breath as he took in his reflection. The once usually perfect hair stood up at random angles; bangs sticking to his forehead, eyes hooded and dilated the normally hazel orbs now black with lust. His lips were red, kiss swollen and parted, tiny puffs off air escaping as he took in the blonde behind him.

Kendall took a moment to control his breathing as he looked at James' face through the mirror. The blonde had never seen anything hotter. Sucking his fingers into his mouth, Kendall smirked slightly as he watched the pretty boys' eyes dart to his reflection.

Drawing his fingers out of his mouth, the blonde pressed a kiss to the brunette's back before pressing his finger between James' cheeks, teasingly running the digit around the perimeter of the pretty boys' entrance. Looking at James in the mirror, the blonde smiled softly when the brunette nodded, signalling for Kendall to keep going.

Slowly pushing his finger into the boy below him, Kendall watched as James' head dropped between his shoulders. The blonde brought his hand to James' back, rubbing in comforting circles as he continued to press past the protesting ring of muscle. When the digit was fully buried into the boy below him, Kendall slowly wiggled it in concentric circles, listening to every sound that left the pretty boys' mouth.

Feeling the muscles loosen around his finger, Kendall began to thrust it in and out, quickly pressing a second finger in with the first, pausing when he felt James' body tense. Rubbing circles into the pretty boys' back, the blonde waited for James' to relax, scissoring his fingers when he the tall boy's insides relax around the intrusion.

It wasn't long before James was pushing back against the fingers, moaning and panting, wanting nothing more than for Kendall to press against that one spot. However the blonde didn't, pulling his fingers out much to James' annoyance. The brunette raised his eyes slightly, watching in the mirror as Kendall spit in his hand, rubbing it along his length.

The brunette dropped his eyes again when he felt a pair of hands kneading and groping his cheeks. The same hands spread his cheeks; the pretty boys' hole twitching as the cool air breezed over it. That was soon changed though when James felt the head of Kendall's cock press against his well prepared opening.

Taking a deep breath, James scrunched his eyes shut as he felt the head of Kendall's cock press past the still slightly tight ring of muscle. Pain shot through his body, the blonde's cock filled him even more than his fingers but the pain diminished slightly as Kendall removed a hand from his ass to slide up and down the brunette's back in a soothing manner.

Kendall couldn't describe how he felt at this moment; his body felt like it was on fire as James' insides hugged his length, clenching sporadically as he continued to bury himself in the boy below him. Once he was buried to the hilt in James, the blonde paused; allowing the pretty boy to get used to the intrusion, he knew was a lot to take in so he ran his hand up and down the brunette's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"Move," James panted, his hips pressing back against the blonde.

Not wanting to deny what they both wanted, Kendall pulled back before rolling his hips forward slowly, moaning low in his throat as James' insides hugged his length tightly. Repeating this action, the blonde looked up into the mirror, breath catching as he took in their reflection, hips thrusting forward harder than he planned. James gasped his back arching as the shorter boy brushed against his prostate.

The blondes' eyes never left their reflection as he continued to thrust into the taller boy. It was probably one of the best things the blonde had ever seen and was hardly likely to forget. Leaning his body forward slightly, Kendall pressed a kiss to James' shoulder before cooing in his ear.

"Look in the mirror Jamie."

Complying with Kendall's request, the pretty boy raised his head, staring straight into the mirror in front of him, a moan reverberating in his throat. Pleasure racked through his body as he took in the sight of Kendall behind him, a slight sheen of sweat covered the blondes' body. The tall boy couldn't help but moan, eyes fixated on Kendall as he continued to thrust in and out of the brunette.

"You like this huh," Kendall said, leaning down to speak directly in James ear,

"You love being able to see me thrust my big thick cock into your tight ass, don't you,"

James couldn't breathe, Kendall's words shot straight to his cock, beads of pre cum sliding down his shaft as the blonde continuously thrust into him. Looking into the mirror, the pretty boy watched as Kendall thrust into him from behind, the blonde's eyes hooded and lips parted, tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip.

"Say it," Kendall panted, punctuating the demand with a thrust of his hips.

"Ngh, Kendall, I love watching you shove your big thick cock into my tight ass." James couldn't help but press his hips back against the shorter boy, willing him to his sweet spot.

The blonde began to thrust his hips forward harder, white knuckling the pretty boys' hips as James' words added the coil of pleasure pooling his in stomach.

"Kendall hit there again," James moaned his back arching as the blonde finally hit his spot, stars bursting across the brunette's field of vision.

Knowing that he was close to the falling over the edge, Kendall angled his hips so that he hit James' prostate with each hard thrust, the tall boy moaning and writhing underneath him.

"Kendall, I...I...I'm close," James moaned, his breath hitching as the blonde reached a hand round to fist his neglected.

The shorter boy began to pump the pretty boys' cock in time with his thrusts, both becoming sloppy and erratic as Kendall neared his release.

"JAMES," Kendall came with a shout, his hips rutting against the tall boy as his seed covered the brunette's insides. The feeling of the blonde's cum coating his insides was too much for James and he thrust his hips forward, a small moan leaving his mouth as Kendall's fist worked his aching shaft.

"Kendallllllllllll," James moaned, his head dropping forward, back arching as he came, ribbon after ribbon of cum shooting from his cock, covering the bed sheets and Kendall's busy fist.

Heavy breaths filled the room as both boys came down from their respective highs, Kendall gently pulling out, watching a small trickle of cum leaked out of James' hole. The pretty boys' arms gave way as soon as he felt the blonde pull out, falling onto his stomach, not caring about the cum now covering his stomach.

Crossing his arms under his chin, James allowed his breathing to return to normal, eyes drooping slightly. Feeling the bed dip slightly by his side, the pretty boy turned his head slightly resting it on his arms as he looked over at Kendall. The blonde lay propped up against his elbow, sparkling green eyes boring into his.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, the hand his head wasn't resting on, running lightly over James' back, fingers gently applying pressure at the right points.

"Yeah well no," James started; averting his eyes from the blondes', "Not that I'm complaining but what was that"

"Well, that was me showing you how sorry I am," Kendall replied, his hand resting against the brunette's lower back, "Did it work?"

James smiled softly, the blonde may have sounded confident but James could hear the nervous tone hidden in his tone.

"It did, but what does that make us." The pretty boy shifted his body, wincing as he realised he had fallen his cum.

"Boyfriends?" Kendall suggested hopefully, a carefree smile spreading across his features.

A blush spread across the pretty boys' face as he realised what Kendall was saying.

"You sure,"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Kendall's answer was sincere, making James' heart flutter.

"Boyfriends," James tested the word, loving how it felt.

Kendall chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to James' lips. When they broke apart, both boys were grinning ear to ear. The blonde's hand began its journey up and down James' back again, sending shivers up and down the pretty boys' body.

Bringing a hand out from under his chin, James pushed Kendall onto his back before straddling the blonde.

"How about we have some more fun with this mirror," James whispered huskily in Kendall's ear before leaning down and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

**Author's note: I so hope you enjoyed this. I have to say I have really enjoyed writing this fic. There are so many aspects of this fic that I love. Please review and let me know how I did. **

**P.S. I just want to give a shout out to MyHeroRaven. Her story 'Love Each Day' is absolutely amazing, I suggest that you go and check it out. It is an honour to be her beta. I am so proud of her and love her with all my heart so please go check out her fic. Thanks. :D**


End file.
